Chapter 2 Recruitement
by Nikki Shand
Summary: Cutler's first recuitment


Chapter 2

As they headed out of the office and towards Culter's car, he wished, not for the first time that he had Hal's easy bewitching nature. He had watched his Maker charm numerous women into his car and then turn to kill them in a blink. Cutler tried to keep his conversation neutral while all the while looking around to ensure they would leave unnoticed.

"Jamie asked I take you to a pub nearby and we'll meet him there"

"Oh alright"

She sounded nervous but as he had expected his confident air gave the impression of a friend. No doubt Jamie had spoken about him to her, who congenial he was: nevertheless getting her into the car almost made him groan with relief. He knew where he was going. It was a pub he knew only too well. They, his people, called it The Viper's Nest", no doubt it had a human name but he had never even bothered to look at the sign outside it, so absorbed in his new world. He knew the streets to it like the back of his hand, and as he approached it he began to relax.

"I think you will like this place, it's nice and quiet"

The lounge was only half full at this time of day and every customer was a vampire. As they entered a decanter and glasses was quickly covered with a cloth by the wary landlord. Cutler and his guest were scanned by every pair of eyes, but this was achieved in such an insidious manner that only Cutler was aware of it.

"Have a seat"

He watched as she sat on the edge of the nearest chair and he beckoned to the landlord.

"I'd like to choose my own wine?

"Of course sir, this way"

The landlord opened a side door that would take Cutler down to the wine cellar. He stood and watched Cutler go into the dark corridor and then returned to his customers. Cutler walked the corridor as slowly as he could waiting for the girl to follow as he was sure she would. Up in the lounge Laura had became so uncomfortable in the strange uneasy atmosphere that on seeing the landlord looking at her she asked if she might be shown where Mr Cutler had gone.

"No bother lass just through the door and down the corridor"

The sound of Laura's soft foot on the wooden floor had Cutler quickening his pace. He had to be in the cellar before her and ready. Inside the cellar he was in such an excited state that he did not recognise it was the same room that his Rachel had died in. Pretending to examine a bottle of wine he called to Laura as she came through the door.

"Do you have a preference in wine?

"I really don't mind, when is Jamie meeting us?

Cutler stood counting his breaths. This had to done slowly, her screams would go unnoticed but if he got excited he would drain her dry and it would all be for nothing. He turned on his heels, talking all the time in a soft reassuring voice. He assessed just how close she was to him, just two steps. He had taken the precaution of turning up the heat in the car so that she had removed her jacket before entering the pub. Now in just a dress her neck looked open and exposed. Planning, he told himself was his strong point.

He counted to three in his head, stepped towards her and grabbed her. His mouth found her neck and bit. The feel of lips of flesh was tantalising, the pulse beating through his mouth. It was done so smoothly that she did not cry out, but sighed. This had the unfortunate effect of making Cutler far more excited than he had expected and he sucked hard, pulling her body towards him in a long erotic embrace. Something made him stop, possibly her pulse trickling to a faint tap. He looked at her face and saw the eyes now huge sage pools. Her pupils were pinpoint, he had gone too far. Carrying her to the work bench in the centre of the room he sat her on its edge and arm around her he sank his teeth into his own wrist and watched a stream of blood run down and stain his jacket.

Placing the wrist to her mouth he spoke.

"Drink Laura swallow it"

She seemed inert and he was about to panic when he heard a sound behind him, turning he saw the landlord.

"Recruiting are you sir?

"Trying to"

"Here let me help"

The landlord took hold of Laura with experienced hands and laid her back against his chest while Cutler attempted to feed her his blood.

"Squeeze it into her mouth sir, once she gets a taste she'll suck alright"

As if by magic the blood kicked in and Laura suddenly placed her lips around the wound and sucked. They sat for some minutes listening to her gulp and swallow.

"You'd best stop her now sir"

This was easier said than done but between the two of them they prised her free and the landlord lay her down onto the table. Cutler watched spellbound as Laura's head lolled to one side and blood streamed down her neck and dripped onto the floor below. For the merest second he remembered Rachel, then the memory was gone and only Laura with her dark hair matting with blood lay there.

"I'd leave her to drain for a while and I'll take her up to one of the rooms to sleep it off."

Cutler suddenly felt exhausted. He stepped from the bloody scene and caught sight of the landlord looking down the prostrate girl.

"I'll go upstairs and have a wash, bring her up when she's ready and no funny business"

The landlord looked up and Cutler saw he had been right, Laura was a catch indeed. He would be envied by all of them.


End file.
